


This and that

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you so much,” he whispers, and Esper can feel the small smile playing on his lips, because they are still kissing him. His forehead, brow, eyelids, cheeks, until they press against Esper’s and he parts his lips to allow Mastermind’s tongue to languidly stroke his own.</p><p>“I love you too,” he replies, curling his legs just slightly, since they’re tangled with Mastermind’s. The contact feels nice. Everything feels nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This and that

Esper’s fingers curl up in the fabric of Mastermind’s shirt, not pulling, just holding on. The scent of the other one fills his nose and he’s tickled by the soft strands of the other’s hair.

With his face pressed against Mastermind’s chest, he listens to the steady beat of his heart. It calms him like nothing else ever could.

Lithe fingers trace nonsensical patters on the small of his back, sending shivers racing up and down his spine every now and then. As Esper closes his eyes, he muses that he wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

Mastermind’s breath fans over his face softly, and kisses are pressed onto his forehead and the top of his head. Mastermind pulls him closer.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, and Esper can feel the small smile playing on his lips, because they are still kissing him. His forehead, brow, eyelids, cheeks, until they press against Esper’s and he parts his lips to allow Mastermind’s tongue to languidly stroke his own.

“I love you too,” he replies, curling his legs just slightly, since they’re tangled with Mastermind’s. The contact feels nice. Everything feels nice.

Esper’s shoulders sag and he buries his face further into the crook of Mastermind’s neck.

It shouldn’t be like this.

It shouldn’t be like this, because this isn’t really Mastermind. It’s not _his_ Mastermind, at the very least. His Mastermind wouldn’t do this, he wouldn’t do anything like this at all.

His Mastermind wouldn’t hold him close, wouldn’t kiss him, wouldn’t whisper things like that to him.

No, _his_ Mastermind would have him spread out on a cold, metal table, with those impossible leather straps holding him still, digging into the skin on his wrists and ankles and leaving behind ugly red scars that just wouldn’t fade.

His Mastermind would hover over him, face as stoic as ever while he brandished his scalpel with precision that only he could achieve.

His Mastermind would dig the blade into his flesh so he could study the disgusting mess that was Esper’s body. He’d sometimes comment on how interesting it was that he was still alive.

How _disgusting_ it was.

His Mastermind wouldn’t stop even after the third Seal of Time went off, even if he yelled, even if he sobbed for mercy, even if he completely stopped responding.

His Mastermind would take what he wanted, no matter what.

But this Mastermind…

This Mastermind would hold him like this, peppering feather-light kisses all over his skin like he is made of gold, like he is the last blooming flower of a dying species. He’d whisper praises to him, would wipe away any and all tears, would kiss him like his life depended on it.

Esper loves it.

Esper wants to be held like this, until the end of the times.

But not by _this_ Mastermind.

He misses the pleased smile that’d cross Mastermind’s face when he found something interesting in the wretched place he liked to call Esper’s entrails.

He wants that back.

But he also wants this.

His whole life is a lie, a patchwork of failed tries at fixing what wasn’t wrong in the first place. And now, now he can’t have anything back.

His shoulders start shaking.

This Mastermind hugs him closer, running a soothing hand up his back.

He wants to vomit.


End file.
